A Bit Of Stress Relief And A Small Encounter
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Hazama is stressed out, and has found the perfect opportunity to blow off some steam. And a small encounter with a certain green-haired professor might not end well for him.


**I just wanted to see if I have rusted, but the way I see it, I seem to be doing just fine. Good to know!**

 **Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

Hazama yawned as he observed the fight, no doubt he was bored out of his mind. He took note of Glynda eyeing him from the corner of her eyes, and he simply waved at her with a small smile.

The woman took her eyes off of him and turned her attention back to the fight, remaining silent.

Looks like the woman still held a grudge against him for endangering the pitiful lives of her students. Figures.

The artificial human shifted his gaze back to the fight, just in time to see Monkey Boy slamming his staff against the side of his black-haired opponent. And with that, the fight ended.

"And the winner is Sun Wukong," Glynda announced with her eyes on her scroll. She looked to Ren, who was being helped up by the monkey faunus. "Mister Ren, you need to work on your stamina and endurance. It is important to face your enemies when you are at your best. That is all."

Ren nodded. "Yes, Professor Goodwitch."

Sun chuckled. "Don't feel bad, man. If it makes you feel any better, you almost had me!"

"Really?" Ren asked, surprised.

While the two students chatted away as they walked their way out of the ring, Glynda was surprised when a message suddenly appeared on her scroll.

It was from Headmaster Ozpin.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Goodwitch?" Hazama inquired, not moving away from his original spot.

"Ozpin needs me," Glynda answered, staring at the message. She tore her eyes away from her scroll device and looked to Hazama. She looked like she was trying to say something, but was unsure if he could be trusted.

"What's on your mind?" Hazama folded his arms, his ever-present smile growing a tad bit wider. "There is no need to be shy, Miss Goodwitch. Why, we're all friends here...are we not?"

Glynda scowled, much to the man's amusement.

"Can I trust you, Mister Hazama?"

He chuckled. "With what?"

The Huntress went silent, but after a while, she finally spoke.

"Combat Class."

He hummed, satisfied with the woman's answer.

"Sure, I can handle it. All I have to do is just pick a pair of random kids and let them rape each other like wild animals, right?" Hazama asked, shrugging.

Somewhere inside the classroom, Velvet can be seen burying her face in her hands, groaning at the man's poor attitude.

If looks could kill, then he'd surely be dead right now.

Hazama gave a short sigh. "Fine. I'll take care of 'em."

"I hope so."

Glynda left a while later, leaving the safety of her students in the hands of Hazama.

All eyes turned to the green-haired man.

"Now then!" Hazama began, "Miss Goodwitch has left us because of...reasons. She specifically told me to take charge, and I will do just that." He started clapping his hands. "Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?"

The students gave him weird looks.

"Tough crowd," he muttered. He then shoved his hands inside his pockets, sighing. "Miss Fall, please stop staring. I know I look good, but I don't appreciate you looking at me like that. It's creeping me the hell out."

Cinder was caught off-guard the moment he mentioned her name. How did he know she was observing him so easily?

Something crossed her mind, and her eyes widened.

Could it be?

Does he have some sort of connection with Salem? She wasn't sure, but it seemed like it. There was no other explanation.

This man was dangerous, and one thing was certain.

He was a threat to her and her plans.

Unbeknownst to Cinder, Hazama was just actually teasing her. Though, he still had his eyes on her.

"No need to be ashamed." He chuckled. "Well then, let's get started!"

Nora raised her hand, grinning.

Hazama cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Valkyrie?"

"Can I spar with Coco?"

"Uh...no, you can't. Y'see, I'm in charge, so you all have to listen to _me_ ," he explained, and the girl deflated shortly after.

This was going to be _so much fun_.

"I'm stressed out currently, so I was thinking of...I dunno, fighting any of you guys? Wouldn't it be fun?" Hazama smiled, enjoying the expressions on each of the students' faces.

Good thing Team RWBY and Kval weren't here. If they were, then they'd probably ruin all his fun.

And the reason to why he was stressed out?

Yuuki Terumi.

Hazama was still pissed off about that incident a few days ago. He could've killed the bastard with ease, but as luck would have it, the vermin escaped. Just what he wanted.

And he wanted to kill someone to relieve some stress, or at the very least hurt somebody.

 _Badly_.

And this was the perfect opportunity.

"Come on," Hazama called out, "would anyone like to step forward and challenge yours truly?" He took off his fedora and bowed, smirking. "Please, I'll be gentle."

Most of the female students blushed at this. Velvet included.

When no one seemed like they were going to accept his challenge, Hazama turned to a certain woman with amber eyes. "Miss Fall, how about you?"

Cinder was startled because of this, eyes wide. Just what on Remnant was he planning?

"I-"

"I'll do it!" Emerald interrupted as she raised her hand, smiling towards Cinder.

The older woman gave a sigh of relief. She leaned in towards Emerald and whispered into her ear, "Make sure to hold back, and learn what you can. I want to know who we are dealing with."

Emerald nodded.

"Oh?" Hazama raised an eyebrow, smile widening. "You're an eager one, aren't you?"

Emerald giggled. "Why, I-"

"Anyone else?" Hazama rudely interrupted, much to everyone's surprise. "Come on, I won't bite or anything. The clock's ticking y'know?"

Mercury looked to Cinder, and the woman nodded. He smirked, and raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"There you go!" Hazama exclaimed, hands on hips. "Wasn't so hard, was it?"

Mercury's smirk grew a few inches. "Yeah, I hope-"

"Anyone else?" Hazama interrupted, not noticing the death glare Mercury was giving him. Either that, or he just really didn't give a shit. "No? Oh well."

"I'll do it."

Hazama turned his attention to his third prey. "And you are?"

"The name's Sky Lark. I'm a member of Team CRDL," the blue-haired boy introduced himself with a smug grin, arms folded. "I-"

"Good enough, I guess," Hazama interrupted. "Anyone else?"

The room went silent, and he sighed.

He was really hoping to have at least thirty people, but beggars can't be choosers. This'll do.

 **-IIXII-**

The three fighters stood a few feet away from Hazama, each of their weapons ready. The looks on their faces told everyone that they were eager to start.

"Give me a second," Hazama muttered as he fiddled with the small scroll device Ozpin had given him. He never really bothered using it, simply because the device was of no use to him. Until now.

After a while, the large screens in the room showed the faces of Emerald, Mercury, and Sky. Each of their Aura Bars were at maximum level, and that seemed to boost their confidence for some reason.

"Wait," Mercury narrowed his eyes, "what about you?"

"What about me?" Hazama inquired.

"Your Aura?" the silver-haired boy asked.

Hazama's response?

"Don't have one."

Everyone stared at him in shock, unable to believe what he had just said. Well, everyone other than Velvet. She was the only one inside the classroom who knew his secret.

Though, she wasn't sure about Team JNPR. It's possible that they knew the truth as well.

"Are you...for real?" Emerald furrowed her brows, eyeing him. "No Aura?"

The man simply shrugged as an answer and said, "So, shall we begin?"

"Gladly." Mercury went down on one knee and lunged towards him, smirking the entire time.

Only to gasp in utter shock when the man vanished into thin air.

Mercury gritted his teeth and called out to his partner, "Watch out!"

Emerald went wide-eyed and pulled out her dual revolver-sickles, but the girl suddenly felt chills running down her spine. She quickly whirled herself around.

 **"Jayoku Hōtenjin!"**

And was sent flying into the air before she could defend herself.

Hazama planted his foot back down onto the ground and summoned his Ouroboros chain. **"Now, to the corner with you!"** He sent the chain towards Emerald, and proceeded to slam her down to the ground in the distance.

The fight had only been a few seconds, and Emerald's Aura was already depleted in half. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

"You're slow," Hazama commented.

Mercury quickly came in and began assaulting the artificial human with fast kicks. However, the man seemed to be avoiding the attacks with ease, and the smile on his face was proof of that.

"Miss Fall," Hazama called out, all the while still evading Mercury's kicks, "I think you've made a terrible mistake." He ducked as the young assassin aimed a swift kick to his head. "It's no fun when they're holding back."

Cinder balled up her hands into fists, head faced down. "Mercury..." she muttered.

Mercury heard the message, and he nodded. The young assassin jumped into the air and began firing his boots towards Hazama. **"Dodge this!"**

Hazama watched as countless of the projectiles flew towards him, and his reaction?

"Man, those things are slow."

Mercury was shocked upon hearing this.

The artificial human began dodging the projectiles with ease, and he summoned a small black portal right below Mercury. Ouroboros came out and went for the assassin's left leg, only to get blasted away by one of the projectiles.

"Oh my..." Hazama muttered.

Mercury landed safely on the ground and looked to his partner, who was in the middle of pushing herself off the ground. He grumbled something under his breath, and shifted his gaze to Hazama.

"What's wrong, kid?" taunted Hazama, hands on hips, "I haven't even started yet."

Mercury smirked. "Same here."

"Oh? Well then," Hazama's smile widened, "show me what you are capable of. Don't disappoint me now."

The young assassin took the challenge, and wasted no time in sprinting his way towards Hazama with a shit-eating grin on his face. He fired his boots and jumped into the air, and dived down feet first towards the artificial human.

 **"Idiot!"**

Mercury was unable to move when green bindings suddenly appeared around him, much to his shock. He gritted his teeth and attempted to free himself, to no avail. Hell, he couldn't even fire his boots.

 **"Hehehe! You really love using your legs, don't you?"**

Dark green energy enveloped Hazama's entire frame, and he began to laugh. His fedora fell off, but with Terumi no longer inhabiting his body, his hair remained the same.

 **"Orochi..."**

Hazama jumped into the air and slammed his foot down onto Mercury's head, which sent him down to the ground. He followed as well, and proceeded to brutally stomp on the assassin's head repeatedly with a sadistic grin across his face.

 **"...Burensō!"**

Because of this, Mercury's Aura Bar showed that his Aura was depleted _more_ than half.

But the brutal attacks didn't end there.

 **"Hehehe!"** Hazama gave Mercury one last stomp and grinded his foot against his head, eyeing his pained expression with sick pleasure. **"Guess what? I love to use my legs too! Hehe! Now go screw yourself in the corner for all I care!"** He swept the poor boy off the ground and performed a backwards kick, which was trailed by an energy serpent.

To everyone's shock, Mercury was out for the count.

"Now then..." Hazama grabbed his fedora and placed it back on his head, smiling. "...who's next?"

"Over here." Emerald quickly aimed her revolver-sickles at Hazama and started firing, her expression serious.

"Whoa there! Not so fast!" The artificial human ran around in order to avoid himself from getting shot, his smile never leaving his face. He cracked an eye open, and threw a silver knife in the girl's direction.

Emerald evaded the knife as she kept firing her revolvers, and decided to chase after him.

And that was a big mistake on her part.

Hazama planted his feet on the ground and launched himself backwards, or more specifically, in Emerald's direction. The artificial human pulled out his knives and spun himself around in midair, smiling the entire time. He landed near the thief and began his assault.

Emerald clicked her tongue and parried the attacks with her revolver-sickles, slowly retreating as she did so. When the attacks started getting too much she opted to simply move out of the way, but the kick to the face was unexpected.

"Please don't run." Hazama quickly came in and grabbed Emerald by the throat, eyes now opened. "It's no fun." He kneed her in the gut and kicked her away.

Sky watched in horror as Emerald landed somewhere near him, all battered and bruised. The girl was out for the count, and he was next, unfortunately.

Just what on Remnant did he got himself into?

Hazama slowly turned to Sky, eyes closed. "Well, looks like you're the only one left."

The entire room went silent.

Sky dropped his halberd and held up his hands, legs trembling. "I-I give! I-"

Hazama vanished into thin air, and reappeared right behind him.

"Not gonna happen."

He grabbed Sky's head and slammed his face down to the cold ground, cracking it slightly. He lifted the blue-haired boy back up and, shrugging after a moment, simply let go of his head and dropped him back down.

He's broken. There's no use playing around with a broken toy, now is there?

"You guys...are no fun." He sighed, and later turned his head to a certain rabbit faunus. "Velvet!"

"Y-Yes Hazama! I-I mean, Professor Hazama!" Velvet stuttered as she rose up from her seat, no doubt shocked at what had just transpired. Hell, she wasn't the only one. The others were pretty much shocked as well.

Hazama gave his favorite student a small smile. "As of now, you are in charge. I need to get some fresh air."

"I-I...u-um..." Velvet stuttered, but before she could even say anything else, Hazama went to the exit and left. "Huh?"

And just like that, the students began talking to one another about Professor Hazama and how terrifying he was in battle. After witnessing something like that in class, who wouldn't?

Cinder stared at the exit in complete silence, her long hair hiding her face.

In that moment, no one knew how terrifying her eyes were.

 **-IIXII-**

"That was lame."

Hazama clicked his tongue as he walked away from class. Those idiots didn't even put up much of a fight, and it pissed him off. He needed to blow off some steam.

"Relius' little brat was much more challenging than those losers. And I even had my hopes up too. Pathetic."

As he kept cursing at how pathetic the students were in terms of combat, a door leading to a classroom nearby was opened from the inside, which indicated that someone was walking out.

Hazama saw this, but decided to ignore it and continue his walk.

That is, until a certain someone with messy green hair came walking out the door.

Hazama's eyes widened in utter shock, and he wasted no time in pulling out a knife from his sleeve.

"Terumi!"

Oobleck looked to him, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hmm?"

The artificial human went into a combat stance, eyes glowing.

"I don't know how-"

However, before he could even finish his sentence, Oobleck quickly zipped his way towards Hazama, and stopped right in front of him.

"Shit!"

Hazama swung his knife in instinct, but his wrist was then caught in Doctor Oobleck's tight grip. If he was surprised, shocked even, then he did a _very poor_ job at hiding it.

"I should have expected this," Oobleck muttered with a sigh, "Mister Kval's reaction was...far more worse, but still, I can't say that I enjoy being mistaken for someone else and get assaulted."

Hazama stared at him. "Eh?"

"I am Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck," he introduced himself. "I have heard so little about you from Ozpin. Luckily, he had told me that you have some sort of...connection, with Mister Kval. That small little detail was enough to get me prepared."

"Uh...so?" Hazama asked, lowering his guard a bit. "What does that has to do with anything?"

"I knew you were going to attack me on our first meeting," Oobleck answered, eyes hidden behind his thick glasses. He then gave a tired sigh, and smiled slightly. "I've been on guard for days now because of this, but now...I can finally take it easy, and enjoy my coffee."

"You're..." Hazama narrowed his eyes, "...not Terumi?"

"Heavens no!" Oobleck exclaimed. He released the artificial human's wrist and shook his head. "I am not-"

"Mister Hazama!"

The two green-haired professors turned their heads to where the familiar voice came from, and what met them was the sight of a _very unhappy_ Glynda Goodwitch.

Normally, Hazama wouldn't give a rat's ass about something like this, but the moment he saw the riding crop in the woman's hand, instincts immediately told him to run.

"Well, look at the time! I have to go now." Hazama ran down the hallway, sweating bullets all the while. Facing an angered Glynda was the last thing he needed. "Toodles!"

Unfortunately, Glynda managed to catch Hazama before he could run any further, much to his shock.

"Miss Goodwitch, I-"

"I do not want to hear any of it!"

Oobleck stared at the two with a small smile, glasses lowered which revealed his blue eyes. But after a moment, the color of his eyes changed back to their original brown. He chuckled and took a small sip of his coffee, eyes closing.

"This...somewhat reminds me a lot of my time back when I was in the Magic Association."

 **-IIXII-**

 **I've been trying to find an opportunity for Hazama to use his stomping move in Still Alive: Phase I, but I was unable to find any. Thus, A Bit Of Stress Relief And A Small Encounter was born! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **And I always wanted to beat the crap out of Cinder and her little pawns. But...seems like Cinder is safe. For now.**

 **I'm not going to say anything about Oobleck.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and stay safe out there, my lovely readers! And remember, reviews are welcome!**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


End file.
